


Mockingbird

by blakefancier



Series: Parent Howard series [4]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets into trouble and Howard suffers the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> Lalala! This is my life.

"Five, Howard. This is number five." Maria paced the length of the den, gesturing furiously with her hands.

Howard sat at his desk, watching her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Why are you yelling at me? You should be happy, at least he didn’t blow up another school building. I know my check book is very happy."

She stopped and whirled around to look at him. "He turned everyone blue!" 

"Just the ones who took showers." Maria glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "Relax, will you. So he got kicked out of another boarding school. It's not like it matters. The kid's a genius, he'll have his pick of colleges."

"That's not the point—"

"It is the point. Look, fuck boarding school. I'll hire him some tutors, he'll be fine."

"And what about his social growth?"

"Social growth? You've been spending too much time in California with that yoga instructor. He's got plenty of friends. He hangs out with Obi's kid, the van Dyne's brat, and that little blond boy, the one from Brooklyn. Um… Steve."

"Okay, first of all, he hates Zeke. Two, he only sees Jan at parties. So that leaves him with one friend, Howard. One."

"He only needs one."

"No, you only need one." 

"So stop shipping him off to different boarding schools and maybe he'll make more friends. He's not you, Maria. He doesn't like them."

"And do *what* with him, Howard?"

"Whatever you want. He's only my problem summer vacations and every other Christmas. And I have the divorce papers to prove it." 

"The last time I had him home full-time, I had to call the bomb squad."

"It wasn't even a working model!"

"Strangely enough, Howard, the FBI doesn’t give a fuck about whether or not it's working!"

"I took care of it."

"Regardless, I… I want you to take full custody of Tony."

Howard blinked. "You… what? You want me… I can't take full custody of Tony."

"Of course you can, you're his father. Besides, Tony agreed it would be best."

"Tony…" Howard narrowed his eyes. "What did you threaten him with?"

Maria clenched her jaw. "Military school." 

Howard laughed. "Lovely, just lovely. So tell me, Maria, why is it that whenever Tony is a problem, I have to put aside what I'm doing and deal with it?" 

"Because you're his father."

"That wasn't my choice," Howard said softly, so that even if Tony was listening at the door, he wouldn't hear.

"Then you tell him he has to go to military school."

Howard stared at her for a long moment. She knew, she knew he would never allow that to happen, not after his own experiences in military school. Those had been the longest three months of his life, and he'd been in traction once. "You fucking bitch."

Maria smirked at him. "Don’t worry, Howard, you'll still have plenty of time to get drunk and suck cock." 

A few minutes after she left, Tony walked in and sat down. He was still so small, Howard reminded himself that he was only ten. "So I guess it's going to be you and me for awhile, pal."

"Yeah. I like it here better anyway. Nobody makes cookies better than Jarvis." Tony swung his feet, his right heel banging against the leg of the chair. It drove Howard fucking crazy, which Tony knew.

"So, blue, huh?"

Tony shrugged. "I thought it'd be more dramatic." 

"It sure was." God, he was so fucking bad at this.

"Can Steve come over?"

"Your mom grounded you."

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "But I don't live with her anymore. Please, Dad? Please?"

"Sure, why not." 

Tony's eyes widened. "You're the best, Dad!"

"You're overselling it, Tony." 

"Oops." Tony grinned and jumped off the chair. 

Howard shook his head and sighed. "Out!"

Tony saluted him, and then ran out of the room. 

"Blue." He rubbed his temples and let out a small laugh. "I'm in so much fucking trouble."  



End file.
